


Sixteen Candles

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An adaptation of Sixteen Candles B/J style. This could get interesting. You don't have to have seen the movie to read my story, you'll still be able to get it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
Some of the lines in this story are taken from the movie, Sixteen Candles. Those lines belong to John Hughes, not to me. Also, we're gonna make Molly about 14 here, so she's not like 5. Also, this chapter is realllly gonna remind you of the movie, but that's only because I had to get the basic plotline. The other chapters will follow too, only not as closely.Thanks!

* * *

Justin stood in front of the full-length mirror he had hanging on the back of his door. 

"Chronologically you're sixteen today. Physically, you're still fifteen,"Justin sighed.  
He had his boxers down around his ankles when the phone rang.

"No change,"He said, answering the phone and knowing immediately who it was.

"Honey,you just turned sixteen. What were you expecting, to grow three inches overnight?"Responded his best friend, Emmett.

"Well, no, but I mean, I was expecting SOME change. Maybe half an inch?" Justin sighed, plopping down on to his bed and playing with the cord on his phone.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do with you?Anyways, what do you think the parental units are planning for you today?"Emmett wondered.

"I don't know. Mom will probably bitch that I missed breakfast.Molly's probably complaining about why Mom always makes everything about me, which she doesn't but god damnit that girl's 14;she needs a boyfriend. And Dad's probably looking for his briefcase, cursing under his breath about how he'll be late because of the touching family moment. I better go before they get pissed because I haven't let them wish me happy birthday yet.Yeah, I'll see you at school. Okay, bye," Justin said, continuing to get dressed. He grabbed his backpack and headed down the steps.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damnit, where's my briefcase?" Craig Taylor barked, pacing up and back in the kitchen, obviously waiting for it to appear.

"Where'd you leave it?" Molly asked, sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass," Craig growled.

"Fine, I'll be a dumbass," Molly retorted, turning on her heel to get her schoolbag.

Justin came down the steps and sat on the bottom step.

"Sweetheart, you missed breakfast again," Jennifer stated as she rushed past him to go wash the dishes.

"God damnit, where is my briefcase?Brown, leather, has my initals on it?" Craig groaned.

"You mean this?" Justin asked, holding up the briefcase.

"Thanks, son," Craig asked as he grabbed it out of his son's hand. He went to kiss his wife and daughter goodbye, and nodded at his son.

"Honey, you'll have to buy lunch today. I forgot to pack it," Jennifer said, walking to the door. Justin looked at her, his bright blue eyes peeking out from behind his eyelids and the sides of his mouth curving into some sort of frown.

"Don't give me that pouty look of yours. You can just buy lunch," Jennifer sighed.

"That's it? You don't have anything else to say to me?" Justin asked, trudging over to where his schoolbag laid.

"Justin, darling, what do you want me to say? Remember, your father and I have that party that I organized at the country club tonight and your grandparents are coming in tonight.Come on, you're going to miss the bus," Jennifer stated, rushing Molly out the door.

"Well, come on!"

"I can't believe it," Justin stated, throwing himself against the wall,"they fucking forgot my birthday."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, I'm sure they didn't forget your birthday. They just, didn't remember," Emmett reasoned.

"Same difference. Leave it to someone from Hazelhurst, Mississippi to come to that obvious conclusion," Justin sighed, as he began to take his books out of his locker.

"Hey, let's not get queen-ish on me," Emmett stated, wagging his finger in Justin's face.

"Oh no, you do that enough for the both of us," Justin said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, Mr. Attitude, can we keep the fairy insults down to a minimum?" Emmett asked.

"Well you wouldn't understand. No one's ever forgotten your birthday," Justin said, shoving his bookbag into his locker and locking it with ferociousness that he decided to take out on his lock.

"Well what were you expecting? A big Mercedes with a red ribbon in the driveway and a guy you meet in like, London, with that cute British accent and you do it like tigers on a cloud?" Emmett asked as they walked homeroom.

"I don't need a cloud, just a condom,"Justin sighed, entering the room.

Justin nervously looked down at the test that he had received in Child Development from Eric Hamilton.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE SEX TEST

1.Have you ever touched it?  
'Almost,' Justin wrote, biting the side of his lower lip.

He rushed through the next few questions and spent a moment on number 7.

7.Have you ever done it?  
'I don't think so,' Justin scribbled, rolling his eyes. How was he supposed to answer these questions?

8.If you answered,"I don't think so", would you ever if you could?  
'I guess.'

9.With who?(Be honest, your name's not on this so it's okay.)

Justin glanced over his shoulder at the beautiful creature he secretly had been lusting after for the past year. Most people in school knew Justin was out and proud, and most of them didn't care. Emmett was out, too, and he made sure everyone knew what 'screaming faggots' meant, so no one would bother them. There were a few other boys in school who were out, including his object of lust.  
'Brian Kinney,' He wrote, again biting the corner of his bottom lip.

10\. Does he know that you like him?  
'NO WAY.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin quietly folded the paper back up and tried to slyly slide it over his shoulder to Emmett.

Brian watched as Justin dropped the paper over his shoulder to a sleeping Emmett, who seemed clueless. He then watched the paper fall to the ground. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him. He also then ran his hand in front of Emmett's face to make sure he was asleep. Brian quickly slipped his foot on top of the paper and pulled it under his desk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Em, did you read the test?" Justin asked as they walked out of class.

"What test?" Emmett asked, looking around.

"The test I passed back to you in Independent Study," Justin said, with evident panic in his voice.

"I don't have it," Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh God. Eric Hamilton gave me that test to take in Child Development and I was supposed to pass it to you in Independent Study!" Justin said, exasperated.

"Well, was your name or dick size anywhere on the test?" Emmett asked.

"Well, no, but it asked some pretty personal shit. It asked who I'd do it with if I ever did it," Justin stated, rubbing his forehead.

"And you put..." Emmett asked, motioning with his hands for Justin to tell him.

"Brian Kinney?" Justin said quietly.

"Brian Kinney!Jesus, Justin!" Emmett sighed.

"I know, I know, but it said to put my ideal person," Justin said, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

"Well, he's ideal, for sure, but I mean, he's been with Ben Bruckner for like, how long?" Emmett asked.

"I know, I know. God, if Brian ever finds out about that test, I'll shit twice and die," Justin said as he pushed to door open into their History class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, do you know Justin Taylor?" 


	2. Sixteen Candles

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
In this story, Ben's not gonna be all proper and bookworm-y. God damnit, loosen up, Bruckner!Remember this belongs to John Hughes, not me.Oh and BTW- for those of you who read the first chapter before I edited it, Jennifer and Craig have their party on Justin's birthday.

* * *

"Justin Taylor, sophmore, right?" Brian's friend, Christian, asked as the two stretched in the gymnasium for basketball.

"Yeah, what do you think about him?" Brian questioned.

"I don't."

"C'mon, Chris, he's cute, right?" Brian asked.

"Bri, he's a child!" Christian exclaimed.

"I don't know," Brian sighed, retying the laces on his sneakers.

"What are you thinking about him for? You have Ben, now he can party serious," Christian said, plopping down on the mat.

"Well, maybe I want more than a god damn party. I wouldn't expect a breeder to understand. Jesus!" Brian yelled, walking away from Christian over to the other side of the gym.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin and Emmett stood leaning around the corner leading into the shower. There stood Ben Bruckner, who was considered an institution in their school.

"I swear, he must have gotten held back at leave 5 grades. I mean, what teenager has muscles like that?" Justin asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Uh, Just, look. I love you and all, but this feel's a little weird. I feel like I'm violating a law. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. But still,"Emmett said adjusting his towel.

"Em, this is just not fair," Justin sighed, throwing himself against the wall.

"And I mean, he's impossible to trash talk. His brother's deaf, and he's supposedly so sweet," Emmett gushed.

"And he's with Brian. Lovely. I'm gonna go kill myself now."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Emmett and Justin approached the bus, Emmett and Justin stopped.

"Um, would walking be more dignified?" Emmett asked.

"It's okay, I loathe the bus just as much as you do. Let's just pray I get a car for my birthday. Granted that my parents remember," Justin stated as he and Emmett climbed onto the bus.

Emmett glanced over in disgust at the geek sitting in the seat next to them.

"In the words of an utterly famous Jew, Harvey Fierstein...OY," Emmett said as Justin laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached Emmett's stop, Justin moaned.

"Ugh don't leave me alone!" Justin sighed.

When Emmett got off the bus, Justin lowered the window.

"Call me, okay?"

"No, you call me, tell me what happens at home," Emmett said, looking up to the window that Justin was leaning out of.

"I can tell you right now, NOTHING."

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself? It's bad for your complexion!" Emmett yelled after the bus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael checked his hair in the mirror before he spoke to Justin.  
"Hey," Michael began.

"Are you lost?" Justin asked.

"Heh, you're funny," Michael said, as he slid in next to Justin.

"So how was your day?" Michael asked.

"Yes, you're a total jackass."

"Hehe, you're FUNNY. But that wasn't the question."

"Well, let's review, shall we, nerd? My day was okay until some weird little dumbass came and sat next to me. Ring any bells?" Justin stated.

"Nope, I'm getting nothing on this end," Michael said.

"So do you like comic books?" Michael asked.

"Look, geek, this is my stop, so will you let me off?" Justin asked, exasperated.

"Okay, just one more question," Michael said as Justin glared at him.

"Am I turning you on?"

Justin shoved past the geek and got off the bus.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin began the trek up to his room when he heard voices coming from his room.

'God damnit,' he thought,'Mom and Dad gave them MY room?!?'

"Oh, Justin, is that you?" He heard his grandmother say.

'Fuck,' he though.

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa," Justin said, plastering on a fake smile.

"How was school?" Grandpa Taylor asked.

"Oh it was good.Uh, do I look any older to you today?" Justin asked, trying to hint that it was his birthday.

"Uh, no, you don't," The two said in unison.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm gonna go now. Bye," Justin said, walking out of his room.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Grandparents forgetting a birthday? They live for that shit."

* * *

Sorry this chapter's kind of short, but this is like a transition chapter from them forgetting to another big scene. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!Please review!


	3. Sixteen Candles

Justin began the trek downstairs to find his mother cooking dinner and Molly sitting at the kitchen table.

“Oh, Justin, can you help your grandmother with dinner tonight? Your father and I have to go to that benefit at the club,” Jennifer stated, stirring whatever concoction she whipped up for them to eat.

“Uh, do you think there is any reason I should stay home tonight?” Justin asked.

‘Jesus, what the fuck do I have to do to make them remember?’ Justin thought.

 

“Well, maybe it would be good for you and Molly to spend some time with your grandparents,” Jennifer said, putting the lid on the pot.

“Uh, I have a dance to go to,” Justin stated.

“Well, you can go after dinner. Oh Justin, can you remember to turn the stove off in twenty minutes?” Jennifer asked, throwing a dishtowel onto the counter.

“I can remember lots of things,” Justin said, with sarcasm dripping from each word that no one seemed to take note of.

“This is the fucking worst day of my life,” Justin said, slamming himself against the wall.

“What crawled up your ass?” Molly asked, headphones around her neck.

“You know, I miss the days when your worshipped me and would listen to anything I would say. You would only speak when spoken to,” Justin said.

“Well, Sunshine, those were back in the good old days. But those days are long gone and forgotten,” Molly said, getting up and walking into the living room. Justin sighed and plopped down on the chair recently vacated by Molly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin sat down at the dinner table, facing his sister and his grandparents.

‘Ugh, this could be the dinner from hell,’ Justin though, picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

About halfway through dinner, after having discussed Grandpa Taylor’s stone(which he finally did pass, after much difficulty) and Grandma Taylor’s corns Justin had just about enough.

‘Okay, I’ve got to find a way out of this,’ Justin schemed.

“Uh, may I be excused?” Justin asked, putting his fork down.

“What for?”

“Do you have somewhere to go?”

“Uh, yes. A dance. It’s very important; we’re being graded on it,” Justin said, placing his napkin on the table.

“Oh, that does sound very important. You better get going,” Grandpa Taylor.

‘Jesus, old people are fucking DUMB.’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I wonder where Brian is,” Justin said, glancing around the gym right as he and Emmett entered.

“Uh, honey, let’s not be on all fours with your ass up in the air just yet, mkay?” Emmett said, playing with a piece of hair that lightly grazed his forehead. Justin sighed, bringing his arm back and rubbing the back of his neck.

“C’mon, let’s go make ourselves available.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That’s him, dude. Just molest him with your eyes,” Michael sighed, as he and his friend lounged against the wall, trying to look cool, but failing miserably.

“He doesn’t look like a freshman,” Ted stated, looking disbelievingly at Michael.

“Sophomore, man. Well over your pathetic 4 inch attempt at a dick. We had an intense moment on the busing establishment,” Michael stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, like he would ever give you the time of day,” Ted said, laughing. He was quickly silenced as Michael whacked him on the side of the head.

“Look, pencil dick, I have a RELATIONSHIP with him. Just watch, by the end of the night, I promise you that me and him will interface,” Michael said, punctuating his sentence with a flick to Ted’s forehead. He then proceeded to walk away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Justin glanced around for Brian, he spotted him and Ben, seated on the bleachers next to each other.

‘There he is again. Well, what should I do? Well, I might as well smile at him,’ Brian thought as their eyes locked. He smiled slightly, only to be faced with a gaping mouth as Justin spun around.

“I knew you’d come find me,” Michael said, as he jumped in front of Justin. He began to dance wildly, as Justin wallowed in his embarrassment.

‘Oh, GOD,’ Justin thought, putting his hand over his face.

“Hot, VERY hot. I’m blowing your mind, aren’t I?” Michael said, then turned around and smirked at Ted.

“You know you’re -” Michael began, but then realized that his dance partner was no longer in sight.

“YOU’RE A SMOOTH OPERATOR, MIKEY!” Ted yelled as he and a few boys who were still standing on the wall began laughing at Michael’s hideous dancing and even more hideous flirting skills.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Michael walked back over to Ted, Ted and the others tried to stifle their laughter.

“Way to go, dickface,” Ted said, suppressing a laugh.

“Dude, shut the fuck up. He’ll be back,” Michael said, crossing his arms.

“Oh, yeah, because he just couldn’t resist your boyish charm,” Ted said, rolling his eyes.

“Bet on it, dicklicker,” Michael stated, leaning back against the wall.

“Fine. I bet you a Captain Astro comic that you don’t even get dick.”

“You got a bet.”

“Well, you won’t even be able to prove it,” Ted said, hitting Michael’s arm.

“A, don’t hit me. B, what kind of proof do you want?” Michael asked, pushing Ted’s arm away.

“Video.”

“No way, man. I can just see that thing getting duped like a thousand times and winding up on a website like Rock Hard Cocks or some shit like that,” Michael answered, shaking his head.

“Underwear.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Michael rounded the corner out of the gym, he was stopped by Brian.

“I’m really sorry. Whatever I did was an accident. I mean -” Michael started.

“Simmer down, mini-queer. You were dancing with a guy.”

“Wait how’d you know that?” Michael asked.

“It’s called gaydar. Now answer the fucking question.”

“Oh, man. I must have been on drugs five minutes ago. I didn’t even know he was -” Michael began again.

“Stop fucking babbling, and just answer my god damn questions. Do you know him?” Brian asked.

“Hey man, he grabbed me. He’s just fucking wild. I had absolutely no part in it. Is he yours?” Michael asked.

“What do you know about him?”

“Nice ass, nice eyes, great smile, decent voice. He smells good, too. He drives me crazy.” Michael answered.

“Did he come here with you?” Brian asked.

“No, no. But if it’s okay with my mom, uh, he’s coming home with me. That’s the good thing about being gay. You can have someone you like sleep over, and your mom think he’s just a friend. Classic. Uh, excuse me,” Michael finished, and began walking away.

Brian stood there, stunned and confused by what the little twerp had said. He shook it off, and walked back to Ben.


	4. Sixteen Candles

Justin slumped against the wall right outside of the gymnasium.

‘God, I’m such an idiot!’ Justin thought, putting his head in his hands to cover the tears. He looked up, and saw Ben and his friends heading his way. He quickly wiped away the tears and tried to look natural.

“Do you guys want to blow off this dance?” Ben asked his two friends, Kyle and Sam.

“And go where?” Kyle asked.

“Well, Bri’s parents aren’t home. We could do it there. But we’ve got to be careful. Brian’ll get fucking spastic if the house gets trashed,” Ben said, as they neared closer to Justin.

“Again,” Sam said, smirking.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Ben asked, looking down at Justin.

“Fine,” Justin spout out, barely above a whisper.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Em!” Justin shouted, seeing Emmett and Jimmy Montrose sitting on the bleachers.

“Hey, doll. What happened?” Emmett asked as Justin took a seat on the bleacher in front of him and Jimmy.

“We figured out that I’m a jackass?” Justin asked.

“Didn’t we already know that?” Emmett inquired, receiving a light slap from Justin.

“Oh, Jesus,” Justin sighed, seeing the nerdy kid from the bus and the hideous dancing coming his way.

“Aw, c’mon J. Now you can safely say your life has reached its pinnacle. You have your first stalker,” Emmett said, as he and Jimmy laughed.

“Yes. Your life is good now. I’m back,” Michael said, fixing the collar of the shirt underneath his polo.

“So I smelled,” Justin said, rolling his eyes to Emmett and Jimmy, who smiled.

“That’s my shaving cream. You want to feel a nice, clean shave?” Michael asked, rubbing his jaw line.

“Listen, twerp, you don’t shave. I doubt you’ve even got one single lonesome hair on either one of your balls, granted they’re still intact,” Justin said, laughing.

“This is my friend Emmett and that’s Jimmy Montrose,” Justin continued.

“Hey dudes,” Michael responded.

“Guys, this is Farmer Dyke,” Justin said, motioning towards Michael.

“Mikey.”

“My condolences. This is Farmer Mikey,” Justin said, again rolling his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Justin sat in the car being repaired in the auto shop room, he began to think. Then he heard someone knocking something over. He laughed when he looked up and saw Michael trying desperately to look slick. Michael smiled slightly, and went and sat down next to Justin in the car.

“What a decent night, huh?” Michael asked, nervously putting his hands in his lap.

“It’s my birthday.”

“Congrats, babe,” Michael responded.

“Don’t be a bastard, okay? It’s been a really shitty birthday, and I don’t need you acting like Farmer Mikey, The Little Queer That Tried Too Hard, okay?” Justin asked.

“Sorry. So what, you didn’t get anything good?” Michael asked.

“Try no one remembered. I thought, it’s a new year, I’m sixteen, and my life should be platinum, right? Well it’s not. It’s physically impossible for me to get happy,” Justin replied, sighing.

“Would it make you feel better if you knew one of my secrets?” Michael asked.

“Erectile dysfunction?”

“No, we’re not talking something gross. Just embarrassing. This information can not leave this room, deal? It would harm my reputation as a dude,” Michael stated.

“You have a reputation that doesn’t include nerd?” Justin asked, laughing.

“Alright, fine, tell me,” Justin said, hoping that if the kid told him he would stop glaring at him.

“I’ve never gotten any. I’m a failure as a queer,” Michael said, as Justin tried to cover his laughter.

“Hey, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t laugh,” Michael continued.

“Sorry.”

“That’s not what I meant, I meant…” Michael began, slipping his hand onto Justin’s knee. Justin looked down at Michael’s hand, and then back at his face.

“Pardon me,” Michael said, putting his hands up as if to surrender.

“It’s okay.”

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Michael’s head. He said it was okay! Michael put his hand onto Justin’s thigh this time and began to lean into him, only to get shoved off by Justin.

“I meant that it was okay you did it once, I didn’t mean you could do it again!” Justin exclaimed.

“Heh, my bad,” Michael said, laughing nervously.

“You know, I just realized how much you really like me,” Justin said, looking at Michael.

“Yeah, well, you’re probably zoning in on my brain waves or something like that,” Michael replied.

“No, I mean, I felt it on my leg,” Justin stated, smirking.

“Oh.”

“Look, I don’t want to hurt your feelings because it’s really human of you to sit here and listen to my bullshit,” Justin said, smiling.

“It’s okay. I care, really. Now, can I ask you a totally off the wall question?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Justin answered.

“Can I have sex with you?”

“That’s not as off the wall as why I won’t,” Justin replied.

“Crabs?”

“Funny. No, I’m kind of saving myself. Dumb, really, he doesn’t even know I exist,” Justin said, sighing.

“Who?” Michael asked.

“Brian Kinney?”

“Brian? You like Brian? Brian’s my boy! I just talked to him in the gym. He asked about you,” Michael stated.

“He did not!”

“He did too! He did. He asked what you were like,” Michael said.

“Oh my go-, if you’re lying I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Justin stated.

“I’m not lying.”

“Oh my god, what should I do? Should I go up to him and be like, “Hey Brian, I’m Justin,’ or no, maybe I should let him come to me. You know, play hard to get,” Justin said, talking more to himself than to Michael.

“Uh, this is not my department.”

“What would you do if you were me?” Justin asked.

“Well, I’m more of a gambling man by nature, so uh, I’d go for it,” Michael answered.

“Odd as it sounds, I think I will. You’re the best,” Justin said, giving Michael a kiss on the cheek. 

“Wait…” Michael said, as Justin began to get out of the car.

“What?”

“Do you know anything about Captain Astro comics?” Michael asked.

“Huh?”

“Well, you see, I’ve got a problem. I bet my friend a Captain Astro comic that I would do it with you. But before you get all pissy, that was before I knew you as a person. I can get proof without actually get physical,” Michael stated.

“Oh, and how’s that?” Justin asked.

“Can I borrow your underpants for ten minutes?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think it’s time we blow off this dance and go to your house,” Ben stated, putting an arm around Brian.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I told Kyle and Sam and those guys to come to your house, okay? I told them not to tell anyone. Oh, I love when your parents are out of town. I owe all my great weekends to you,” Ben said, looking at Brian, who was looking the other way.

“What the fuck’s your problem?” Ben inquired.

“What?” Brian asked.

“You’ve been acting weird all night. Are you screwing around?” Ben asked, insinuatingly.

“What? Are you crazy?” Brian asked.

“Okay, just remember one thing. I can name twenty guys who would kill to love me,” Ben said, looking at Brian.

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a fact, Brian. Come on, let’s just go before we get into a monster fight,” Ben said, pulling on Brian’s arm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin was pacing back and forth in front of the coat table when he saw Brian stride in. He immediately stiffed up. His eyes widened as Brian cracked a smile at him.

‘Oh my god, I have to get out of here,’ Justin thought, spinning on his heel and hurrying out of the coat room.

He sighed as he walked up to Emmett.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe I’m such a jackass. He smiles at me and I freeze up. And I can’t believe I gave my briefs to a geek,” Justin said, sighing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ted peeked out of the door of the boy’s bathroom, to see a boy who looked about 15 standing there.

“Give me a buck,” Ted said, as the boy handed him a dollar.

“Now, name a queer every kid wants to grow up to be,” Ted ordered.

“Elton John?”

“IMPOSTER! IMPOSTER! GET THE GAY POLICE OR SOMETHING!” Ted yelled as the kid ran away. Ted checked out of the door, and closed it gently.

“Alright, but you, you’re just hot. So come in. Free of charge,” Ted said, winking.

“Mikey, on with it,” Ted stated.

Michael pushed open the door to the stall he was in. He paused for a second, and then he held up his prize to a room full of hopefuls: Justin’s briefs.


End file.
